The field of the disclosure relates generally to management of shared wireless communications, and more particularly, to wireless communication management utilizing adaptive mitigation.
Conventional wireless communication systems utilize a shared spectrum. For example, the 2.4 GHz and 5 GHz frequency bands are used for Wi-Fi, Bluetooth, Zigbee, and a range of other consumer, industrial, and medical wireless technologies. Other technology platforms also share a spectrum in other frequency ranges, and available wireless spectra will become more intensively shared as demand for wireless technologies increases.
Some conventional shared spectrum technology systems utilize algorithm- and sensing-based distributed access, which enable common use of a wireless resource, despite a lack of active coordination among users. For example, typical Wi-Fi systems employ a carrier sense multiple access with collision avoidance (CSMA/CA) network multiple access method, which is also known as “listen-before-talk” (LBT), in which carrier sensing is used, but nodes attempt to avoid collisions by transmitting only when the channel is sensed to be idle (not being used). Wi-Fi devices employ a common, standards-based protocol to avoid interference among themselves and other users, which provides a substantially equal probability of access across all users in channel conditions.
However, new technologies are being introduced into the shared spectrum, which do not employ the cooperative techniques used by Wi-Fi devices. In particular, the introduction of mobile technologies utilizing Long Term Evolution (LTE) are known to interfere with existing technologies like Wi-Fi, due to the centralized architecture of LTE and mobile systems where spectrum access is scheduled by the network, instead of being distributed by a common protocol of the device accessing the network. Mobile technologies utilizing LTE are able to thus dominate access to a shared spectrum without regard to cooperative technologies. These non-cooperative mobile technologies can be implemented in an aggressive manner that utilizes a disproportionate share of airtime, as compared with cooperative technologies. For example, when a scheduled technology, such as LTE, competes with a technology that employs distributed coordination techniques, such as Wi-Fi, the Wi-Fi system will inherently defer to (that is, fail to transmit) the scheduled technology. In other words, the Wi-Fi system (and similar cooperative technologies) will “hear” the LTE system (or non-cooperative technologies) “talking,” and will wait their turn to access and transmit to the network. Wi-Fi and other cooperative/distributed technologies are thus at an inherent disadvantage in the shared spectrum, and will experience significant interference and degraded performance when forced to compete with non-cooperative technologies.